


Working with Files

by christarennerston



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: It had been rough after your boyfriend had dumped you, yet here you were at the police station working with the files that needed to be put on the computer. Thankfully, Magnus was the one who had to take the files, so at least you still get to see an attractive man even if he isn't into you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [ArcheressFire](http://archeressfire.deviantart.com)
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory, doll. Especially since it's 1489 words (go me!)

You couldn’t help but sigh in aggravation at what you were having to do, file after file put into the right folder that would then be copied to the computer to put in a subfolder and so on. It felt like a never ending cycle that you had to do day after day. Sure, you loved working at the police station, but not this part of it, no, during this you wanted to die.

It also didn’t help that you were depressed at recent events outside of your job life. Your boyfriend of three years had decided to dump you a month ago, no reason given I might add. Now your best friend, Angel, was telling you that you needed to move on. Was that even possible, to move on from who you felt was the love of your life after just a month? 

Speaking of the devil always brought them in; Angel coming into the station and walking towards your desk with a smile. “Hey you,” she greeted as she plopped down in the seat opposite of your desk.

“Hey, Angel, what brings you to visit little ole me?” You didn’t look at her as you kept moving the files on your desk as if it was a game of solitaire.

“Don’t you remember?” You looked up at her, confused. Angel growled slightly and crossed her arms. “Of course you forgot; we were supposed to go to lunch today to get you out of this place for an hour.”

“I’m sorry, Angel, I completely forgot, I’ve just been busy with these files and trying to get through them already that I wasn’t thinking.” You sat back in your chair, closing your eyes to try and glare at your memory.

“You sound like Wallander,” a male voice said from behind Angel. 

Your eyes shot open, meeting the beautiful blues of a detective from the second floor. You wanted to smile at him, but at the same time you were too surprised to see him. It didn’t even seem to register that he comes to your desk regularly to get your files. “Hello, Martinsson, h-how are you today?” You wanted to slap yourself at how you couldn’t speak to him properly.

Magnus didn’t seem to notice, he only smiled and ran a hand through his tousled blond curls. “Not much better than you I’m afraid. Are you done with any more of those files?” 

You noticed Angel looking at him before turning her head to look at you and mouth ‘Oh my God, who is he?’ Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity for this mystery man; he was definitely her type.

“Angel, this is Detective Magnus Martinsson who works on the second floor. Martinsson, this is Angel, my best friend.” You knew how this would end, Angel flirting and getting Magnus out for lunch or something (probably the one that you were supposed to have with her today), they’d start dating and soon you’d just be the third wheel in her romance. Yes, you had just gotten out of a relationship, but that didn’t mean you hadn’t noticed Magnus before. But you were never the pretty one compared to Angel.

“Hello,” was all Magnus said as he held out his hand to her.

Angel smiled flirtatiously at him, sitting up straight so her breasts stood out more. “Pleasure to meet you, Detective.”

Magnus only smiled before turning his blue orbs back to you. “Those files?”

“Oh, yeah, here they are; I’m not completely done with them but here are the ones so far. I would hate that you couldn’t suffer as well.” You grinned at him and held the files up.

His fingers brushed yours as he took the papers. “At least I’m not alone in it.” He winked at you before turning to look at Angel again. “Lovely to meet you, but I best get going.”

As soon as he left, Angel playfully fanned herself. “My my, he was scrumptious. Has he always worked here?”

You nodded and looked back at the files on your desk, talking and listening as you worked. “Longer than I’ve been here.”

“No wonder you don’t want to leave, although he did seem unaffected by me.” Angel sounded kind of down at the thought.

“Don’t worry, love, it’s because he didn’t want to get in trouble with Wallander, his team leader if that’s how you want to put it. He probably is smitten with you already.” You bit at your lip, wishing it wasn’t true, but knowing how it usually worked with men you were attracted to.

“Maybe he isn’t smitten with me, but someone else.” Angel wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, he might already be taken but I’ve never seen that stop a guy before. Especially when it comes to you.” It never even hit you at what your friend was really meaning, that just wasn’t possible.

“I meant you, sweet, he might be interested in you!” Angel was full of excitement with the prospect of you being wanted again. She knew this was perfect timing.

You rolled your eyes at the ridiculous theory of hers. “Doubtful, Angel, but thanks for thinking it.”

Angel didn’t say anything else about the blonde detective, but she was thinking of how this could work in the back of her mind. “I need to head back to work, but hopefully this wasn’t a wasted trip.”

“It never is with you, Angel, I’ll talk to you later.” Angel waved and left you to your desk work.

It was late that afternoon, almost time to go home when you were finished with another stack of files for upstairs. You couldn’t seem to make up your mind on waiting until tomorrow to give Magnus the paperwork or to go ahead and get it done. As you contemplated, you didn’t see the figure sit down in front of you. Only after you heard your name being called did you finally see Magnus.

“I called your name around five times, are you alright,” he asked, concern in those eyes that you adored.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I was just thinking about you.” Your eyes widened at how that sounded; watching at the slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. “What I meant was, I was thinking of taking these files to you but I couldn’t decide on doing it today or tomorrow.” You couldn’t believe you said that sentence without flubbing up again; you’d have to congratulate yourself later.

Magnus smiled, the tint of pink gone. “Either one would be fine, as long as I get to see you both times.” Magnus sat forward in the chair, his arms resting on his bent knees as he waited for you to get what he just said.

You blinked a couple of times, running the sentence through your mind. Did that mean he wanted to see you? Did that mean he liked you? You cleared your throat as you joined him back in reality. “Is it because you wanted to know more about Angel?”

Magnus sighed, wondering how someone so brilliant could be so obtuse sometimes. “No, I want to see you for you, not your friend. You’re friend isn’t my type; you are.”

Your cheeks went red at his words, but a smile couldn’t help but grow on your lips. “You’re interested in me? Even after meeting her?” Magnus nodded, his curls swaying. “That’s never happened before, usually I’m the one to get information from about her so they can date her and I can be left out. How did this happen? Hell, she was even flirting and you didn’t do a thing,” you said, riding on a tangent and forgetting he was there.

Magnus grinned and stood, needing you to shut up so he could ask you on a date, but he only knew one way of doing that politely. His slender fingers grasped onto your shoulders lightly as he pulled you to him, his mouth covering yours. He nibbled your bottom lip, taking in every taste he could before he had to let you go.

You could only stand there, feeling his hands on your shoulders and his lips melting to yours. You couldn’t even kiss you were so taken aback. When he pulled away you looked up at him, your eyes probably the size of a disc. “W-what was that for?”

“Honestly, I just needed to get you quiet so I could ask you out on a date. So would you like to have dinner with me?” His eyes searched yours as you nodded, not being able to form another word. “Alright, how about tonight around eight?” You nodded again. “Alright, I’ll see you then, but I need your address.”

You nodded again and shakily wrote down your address, but before he could leave you tapped him on the arm. When he turned to face you, you gave him the kiss he deserved.


End file.
